<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Graduates by Sterek_destiel254</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22682614">Graduates</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterek_destiel254/pseuds/Sterek_destiel254'>Sterek_destiel254</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gilmore Girls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:47:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22682614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterek_destiel254/pseuds/Sterek_destiel254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rory and Jess graduate high school and Jess has a surprise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lorelai Gilmore &amp; Jess Mariano, Lorelai Gilmore &amp; Rory Gilmore, Luke Danes &amp; Jess Mariano, Luke Danes &amp; Lorelai Gilmore, Luke Danes &amp; Rory Gilmore, Rory Gilmore/Jess Mariano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Graduates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The season 3 ending we deserved.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rory sat next to her mom and Luke with a big smile on her face.</p><p>“Jess Mariano” Principal Merten announces </p><p>Rory stands up clapping and cheering loudly with a big smile on her face as her boyfriend walks across the stage to collect his diploma. </p><p>They spent weeks studying to help him pass his finals as he wants to make something of himself and make her and Luke proud. </p><p>Jess looks into the crowd to see Luke, Rory and even Lorelai with proud smiles on their faces. Rory and Luke were in tears. He gets a warm feeling inside, happy that he has made them this proud that they cry. </p><p>After the ceremony, Jess meets Rory, Luke and Lorelai by the gazebo.</p><p>The high school has their graduation ceremony in the square as there is no place big enough within the school to hold it there.</p><p>“Congratulations Jess, I am so proud of you. You know I love you right?” Luke says when he gets to them </p><p>“Yea, I know Uncle Luke, I love you too and couldn’t have done this without you,” Jess says pulling his uncle into a hug</p><p>“Congrats James Dean” Lorelai praises patting him on the shoulder </p><p>“I’m so proud of you baby. I love you” Rory says tears welling up in her eyes </p><p>Jess pulls her into his arms “I love you too Rory. None of this would be happening today without you. You have been my support system, my rock. You were one of the first people to believe in me and show me that I can do more in this world if I stopped being angry at it all the time. Thank you for loving me for who I am and showing me my potential. I couldn’t have done it without you” </p><p>Jess pulls back and pulls Rory into a kiss which she returns. When they pull back he wipes the tears off her cheeks.<br/>
“I will always believe in you, Jess. You have so much to offer but couldn’t see that because of how bad your life has been since moving from New York. You are not that angry kid anymore and you are so smart” Rory says </p><p>“Let’s go to the diner and celebrate” Luke suggests</p><p>“I just have to return this stuff but I’ll meet you there,” Jess says</p><p>“I’ll go with you,” Rory says </p><p>“Ok. meet you at the diner” Lorelai replies before walking away with Luke.</p><p>------------------------------------<br/>
Jess, Luke and Jackson look up at the Chilton building discussing its structure. Jess was just admiring the place Rory went to every day.</p><p>“Come on guys, we have to find good seats” Lorelai called</p><p>They followed Lorelai and Sookie to their seats where Rory’s grandparents were already there. </p><p>After some awkward small talk with Rory’s grandparents, the ceremony starts. </p><p>“Students, Faculty, friends and family, welcome to the Chilton graduation ceremony 2003...” Headmaster Charleston drones on not that Jess was listening to it until “Please welcome our Valedictorian Rory Gilmore” </p><p>Everyone claps and watches Rory walk onto the stage and up to the podium. She looks around the crowd until she finds her family and smiles. Jess sends her a wink making her smile grow.</p><p>“Headmaster Charleston, faculty members, fellow students, family and friends, welcome.  We never thought this day would come.  We prayed for its quick delivery, crossed days off our calendars, counted hours, minutes and seconds and now that it’s here, I’m sorry it is, because it means leaving friends who inspire me and teachers who’ve been my mentors, so many people who’ve shaped my life, and my fellow students lives impermeable and forever” Rory Starts </p><p>“I live in two worlds.  One is a world of books. I’ve been a resident of Faulkner’s Yoknapatawpha County, hunted the white whale aboard the Pequod, fought alongside Napoleon, sailed a raft with Huck and Jim, committed absurdities with Ignatius J. Reilly, rode a sad train with Anna Karenina and strolled down Swann’s Way” Rory carries on as Lorelai and Sookie talk about not crying </p><p>“It’s a rewarding world, but my second one is by far superior.  My second one is populated with characters slightly less eccentric, but supremely real, made of flesh and bone, full of love, who are my ultimate inspiration for everything.  Richard and Emily Gilmore are kind, decent, unfailingly generous people.  They are my twin pillars, without whom I could not stand.  I am proud to be their grandchild.” Rory says looking at her grandparents </p><p>Rory then looks over at Jess “I would also like to thank my boyfriend Jess Mariano who believes in me and sees me for the person I am and not what others think of me or what me to be. He supports me to follow my dreams and had been my support system through the ups and downs of senior year. I love you Jess and can’t wait to see what our future holds. We can get through anything together”</p><p>Jess smiles as tears roll down his cheeks and he wipes them away quickly and mouths “I love you too” making Rory smile and wipe her tears before she carries on with her speech.</p><p>“But my ultimate inspiration comes from my best friend, the dazzling woman from whom I received my name and my life’s blood, Lorelai Gilmore. My mother never gave me an idea that I couldn’t do whatever I wanted to do or be whomever I wanted to be.  She filled our house with love and fun and books and music, unflagging in her efforts to give me role models from Jane Austen to Eudora Welty to Patti Smith.  As she guided me through these incredible eighteen years, I don’t know if she ever realized that the person I most wanted to be was her.  Thank you, Mom: you are my guidepost for everything.” Rory says looking right at Lorelai who sobs with the biggest and proudest smile on her face.</p><p>Rory walks off the stage and back to her seat while Headmaster Charleston walks back to the podium.<br/>
-----------------------------------<br/>
Lorelai and Jess stand as Rory walks across the stage to receive her diploma with the proudest smiles and tears rolling down their face, clapping. Jess whistles with his fingers in his mouth.</p><p>Rory looks over and pulls funny faces with her mom who pulls one back and sends Jess a kiss and a wink.<br/>
-----------------------------------<br/>
“There she is, my little graduate” Lorelai states proudly as Rory walks towards them.</p><p>Rory hugs her mom. “I love you mom” </p><p>“I love you too hun. I am so proud of you” Lorelai replies </p><p>Rory hugs everyone receiving praise from them all before stopping at Jess.</p><p>“I love you Rory” Jess says pulling her into a kiss knowing that’s all he needs to say </p><p>“I love you too Jess” Rory replies pulling back.</p><p>They go home after her grandparents show her the car they bought her and after she returns her cap and gown. </p><p>Rory drives her new car back to Stars Hollow with Jess in the passenger side fiddling with the radio. </p><p>“Can you believe that we are graduates?” Rory asks </p><p>“No. It still feels like a dream even though it’s been two days” Jess replies, finding a station he likes.<br/>
------------------------------------------<br/>
When they get back to Stars Hollow, Lorelai and Luke have put together a joint Graduation party for them both at Miss Patty’s. </p><p>“Congratulations” The town shouts as they walk through the door</p><p>They look at each other and smile before going to hug Luke and Lorelai with a thank you. </p><p>“Rory! We graduated high school!” Lane says running up to them </p><p>“I know, I graduated an hour ago. Still hard to believe” Rory replies </p><p>“You were amazing. That speech brought everyone to tears even me and Luke” Jess praises </p><p>“You and Luke cried?” Rory asks surprised </p><p>“Yep,” Jess admits not being able to deny it now.</p><p>“Aww, that’s so sweet. You both cried at each other’s graduation” Lane squeals “I’m going to find Dave. See ya!” </p><p>Rory makes her way around the room talking with the town and Jess talks to some on his way to the food table where Luke is standing.</p><p>“You know I am so proud of you right?” Luke says to his nephew </p><p>“I know Uncle Luke thank you for everything,” Jess says </p><p>Half an hour later, Jess grabs Lorelai, Rory and Luke and takes them outside.</p><p>“Jess, what’s going on?” Lorelai asks </p><p>“I have some news, I wanted to get graduation out of the way before I told you,” Jess says </p><p>“What is it?” Luke asks </p><p>“I got into Yale” Jess announces </p><p>“No! Jess, I am so proud of you” Rory says before hugging him and kissing his cheek </p><p>“Yale?” Luke asks in shock</p><p>Jess nods and pulls the acceptance letter out of his pocket and hands it to Luke.</p><p>Luke reads the letter before handing it to a shocked Lorelai and pulls his nephew into a hug.</p><p>“I love you Jess and as I said earlier, I am so proud of you. You have got my full support. Anything you need I am here” Luke says<br/>
“Thanks, Uncle Luke. I was actually wondering if you could help me and you Lorelai fix up the apartment I bought for me and Rory to live in while we are at Yale?” Jess says shocking everyone </p><p>“You bought an apartment? When?” Luke asks </p><p>“A month ago. I finished the paperwork Monday and get the keys Tuesday” Jess confesses </p><p>“You got us an apartment? Are you sure about this?” Rory asks </p><p>“I have never been sure about anything. I love you Rory, have since the moment I met you in your room and found out we have so much in common. This is my graduation present to you” Jess replies to her truthfully holding her arms and looking her in the eyes the whole time while letting his emotions show.</p><p>“I love you and I want to live with you” Rory replies pulling Jess into a kiss.</p><p>“My baby is moving in with her boyfriend who is also going to Yale and bought them an apartment to show how committed he is. This is a big day. My baby graduated, is going to Yale with her boyfriend who she is going to live with” Lorelai mutters to herself worrying everyone </p><p>“Lorelai? Are you okay? Do you need to sit down? You need a drink?” Luke asks gripping her arms lightly “Come on sit on the steps”</p><p>Luke lowers her down onto the steps while Jess goes to get Lorelai a drink and going straight back </p><p>“I’m sorry Lorelai. I should have asked you first. I just wanted to surprise Rory and you know how bad you are at keeping secrets” Jess says feeling guilty for causing Lorelai’s panic.</p><p>“It’s ok Jess. It’s just a lot to process. It’s just clicked that my baby has grown up and is going away to college, away from me” Lorelai replies </p><p>“Mom, I am going to visit a lot and you can always come and visit and we still have Friday night with grandma and grandpa since they are paying for Yale,” Rory says “and we have all summer together”<br/>
“I love you, babe,” Lorelai says pulling her daughter into a hug </p><p>“I love you too mom. That’s never going to change no matter where I am. You are my best friend and I am always going to need my best friend and mom. As I said in my speech, you are my guidepost for everything” Rory replies </p><p>“Jess you better look after my baby,” Lorelai says sternly “or I will have your head” </p><p>“Yes, Lorelai. I love her too much to let anything happen to her” Jess says honestly </p><p>“Wow, you really have grown up, you are becoming a mature young man. I think moving to Stars Hollow was the best thing for you” Luke says </p><p>“I sure was. I hated it but now I am glad I am here. I have family that loves me and is always there for me, a girlfriend who I love and loves me back and my girlfriend’s mother who I also care for and love” Jess admits </p><p>“I’m starting to love you too Jess. You are the best boyfriend a mother could ask for. Now let’s get back to the party and celebrate all this news and your graduations” Lorelai says before walking back into Patty’s with the others following. </p><p>Jess drapes his right arm over Rory’s shoulders and she puts her left arm around his waist.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>